


Dragonslayer Reborn

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon World (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: The Dragonslayers have rose countless times to slay the mighty beasts and now the souls of the dragons screaming out in anger  have found each other and together form to seek vengeance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Skintober2020





	Dragonslayer Reborn

With a deafening crash a dragon plummets into the earth. It's body twitching, trying to fight back as the Dragonslayer stands above it triumphantly. The Dragon stared up at its attacker, rage and malice burning in its eyes. With a heavy thrust the Dragonslayer pierced the dragon with his spear and one last defiant roar escapes the beast's lips. It's body goes limp as the fire of it's soul leaks from it's body.

This is a tale not uncommon in these lands. Many times the dragons and risen and many times the Dragonslayers have struck them down. While the bodies may die, dragon's are magical beings and their souls persist long after the flesh has rotted. These souls wander as pure essences enchanting the earth, the water, and the plants. They bring life to world around us. Usually when the dragon's lives end naturally they pass on peacefully, however they're being hunted and slaughtered now and in the final moments of their deaths their souls are filled with pain. They are filled with a desire of vengeance, to strike down those who've killed them and their kin. These souls are corrupted with this anger, it twists them and warps them. These souls are drawn to each other, they form together and coalesce into a single being. This new soul has been stirring beneath the earth, waiting and growing in power. As more and more dragons are being slaughtered the hatred grows and the desire for revenge grows. The souls are now taking shape, they form the visage of a women for what better creature to take vengeance on the Dragonslayers then one of their own. From the earth bursts forth this new being, burning and exploding.

"We are Kalista." she spoke as her body formed. Long flowing red hair that danced in the breeze like dragon fire. Her long lithe limbs danced across the ground as she tossed spear after spear into a nearby tree.  
"Perfect, this will serve us well." Kalista waved her hand and called forth a soul. "Go. Search for our enemies so that I may strike them down." The soul flew out like a wisp into the mountains searching for Dragonslayers.   
"And who would your enemies be?" Kalista turned and was greeted by the sight of a gruff man with a large beard and a large women. Both clad with armor and weapons made of dragon scale. Kalista raised her spear at the two, staring with fiery intensity.  
"You." Kalista spoke sharply and without hesitation. The large lady pulled out her axe made of a dragon's claw and stepped forward ready to fight.  
"Ha, don't concern yourself with her, look at her! All skin and bone. Your axe would crush her in an instant. Let's have some fun." He let out a loud laugh as he pulled out two swords of sharpened dragon tooth.  
"I hope you're ready to face a Dragonslayer!" He yelled out as he charged toward Kalista. In an instant Kalista raised a spear and tossed it into the shoulder of the man. He cried out in pain, dropping a sword unable to grip it properly.  
"Heh, is that all you've got?" He spit his words through gritted teeth.  
"No." Kalista raised another spear piercing the man's other shoulder. He falls to his knees gasping and panting as Kalista threw another spear into him and another. He coughed up blood falling to a knee.  
"Ha, you're good but it'll take more then this!" He shouted at Kalista.  
"Very well." and with a flick of her wrist the spears are pulled from his body tearing out chunks of the man's body as he collapsed onto the ground coughing up blood.

The large women takes a step forward and gives a silent nod to her fallen companion.  
"Are you ready?" Kalista asked raising her spear once more. The women nods and takes up her axe in a battle ready stance.  
"We spend our lives fighting monsters. We are ready to lay our lives down to save the common folk from tyranny." Kalista without missing a beat tossed another spear that the women chops out of the air.  
"I've seen you fighting. You will not best me." The Dragonslayer yells as she charges forward bringing her axe crashing down. Kalista jumps back just barely dodging the Slayer's blade. While midjump Kalista throws another spear. The women turns, the spear bouncing off her armor. The two battle back and forth, the destructive power of the Dragonslayer rending the very earth as Kalista gracefully ebbs and flows throughout the battle. Hours pass and at the end of their ferocious battle Kalista stands face to face with the Dragonslayer, her body piecred with hundreds of spears.   
"It is over." Kalista says staring firm into the large women's eyes.  
"I will not leave my feet until I draw my last." The Slayer says defiantly.  
"So be it." and in an instant the spears rend the Slayer's body apart. Blood splatters the broken earth as the women collapses. Kalista steps over the corpse looking off to the mountains. In the distance she sees a soul returning. Kalista holds out her hand and the soul returns to her body and becomes one with her again.  
"I see. They're in the village in the mountains. Death to all betrayers." Kalista sets in motion toward the Dragonslayer village, vengeance burning in their heart.


End file.
